


A Feral Rat

by Brilliant_Piggy66



Series: Feral Rat story plus snippets [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Feral Behavior, Junkrat lives up to his name, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Protective Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Smut, bath scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilliant_Piggy66/pseuds/Brilliant_Piggy66
Summary: Roadhog finds a poorly amputated Junkrat and his soft side arises.





	1. Roadhog's job.

**Author's Note:**

> Imma try my best here people. Please tell me if something needs to be improved. pleeeaaase.

“You’ll do it, won’t you?” The scruffy man put a large bag of money in front of you. You grunt and nod before setting off.

The roar of the Harley filled your ears as you rode across the wasteland you created, the angry red sun just about to set. Roadhog had one job to do today thankfully. Find a pathetic Junker name Junkrat and kill him after finding his so called ‘treasure’. Junkers hardly left their little towns so you're sure it wouldn’t be hard at all. After about five minutes of blissful silence, you pull up to the town and get ready to interrogate some people of this Junker’s location.

Everyone’s staring at you. Hm, apparently your reputation is known here. You look over to an old man in a rocking chair, he’ll do. Not much of a fight and you're sure he’d love to talk to anyone. You trudge over to the old man and he gives you a kind smile. Hmph, guess he’s not as scared of walking death as the younger ones are.

“Have you seen a man named Junkrat?” The old man just cocks his head calling loudly for someone in a language you don't know when a young lady shows up.

“W-what can I do for you s-sir?” The woman forces a smile. Stepping closely to the elderly man.

“Do you know a man named Junkrat?” The woman dropped her smile but nodded slowly pointing towards the south.

“He lives a little bit south of the town. Always has.” You grunt in response and start walking your bike south. No use making noise, especially with a town this small.

When you finally reach the house- fuck can you actually call this a house? It’s basically a scrap heap with windows and you're sure the Junker had built it himself to avoid conflict with others. You reach for the door when it creaks open. Odd but you step in any way. You grunt in annoyance when you see the blood on the walls and the evidence of a fight... seems like someone beat you to the rat. You listen carefully for a few minutes before you hear a sob, good, the punk’s still alive. 

You walk over to where the bedroom must be and look down at a bloody heap of person. Using your non spiked boot you roll him over and almost gag. They...they just took his arm and leg. That’s it….they didn’t even have the guts to kill the poor soul. The muscle was hanging sloppily as if they had simply decided to tear the rest of it off. After shaking your head out of the clouds you run to your bike and fetch some bandages, you need this fucker to live if you’re going to get paid. You push down the discomfort and worry quickly. Don’t have time to be Mako right now, no time to care. 

You do everything you can and by the time you get the loss of blood under control it’s night. You growl and set up the fire, you’re going to have to hurt this kid a little just to keep him alive. Gotta waste resources just to kill him after he tells you what you want. Honestly, it’s a fucking waste.

You realize you have to even out the carnage in order to make a clean stump. A shiver runs down your spine, making you nauseous as you swiftly slam your machete right below the rat’s elbow. He screams in pain and grips your arm, unbridled pain in his eyes. Out of reflex and guilt, you knock him unconscious. 

You sit there awhile after setting your hook in the fire, letting it turn red and hot. The smaller man shuffles next to you as if he’s coming to. The poor fool. You grab the coolest part of the hook and make your way to the tortured soul. Looking at the bloody stump before you and your hook, you hesitate. Fuck, just..shake it off. No time, just do it Roadhog. You pour alcohol on his wounds, he hisses but still seems pretty out of it. Oh god, you don’t want to do this.

He screams again. Oh god, his screams. He’s screaming for a mother that isn’t there, he’s screaming for help. You feel so so sick. You’ve heard screams of a dying man but never this long. Usually, it wouldn’t bother you but the boy’s streaming eyes seem to drag Mako out of his tomb. You feel sick when you know that no one will come to help the boy.

He swiftly passes out due to pain and you make quick to move the thigh. The knot in your throat grows more prominent when he doesn’t stir from his slumber. You don’t want to do this, Mako doesn’t want to hurt the young boy anymore. But Mako is dead, long forgotten just like Australia’s past. Roadhog is in charge now. God this job just got a lot harder than it needed to be...


	2. Don't go home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat's POV while he's loopy from pain and blood loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short. But I do like to switch point of view now and then so you all get the full feel of what happened.

You shouldn’t have gone home. You needed to run and you knew that Jamison. You couldn’t just leave your treasure though, it was so important. More important than your life. You had fought so hard, hard enough to bite one of them fucker’s ears off. You had caught some of em in your traps but it was no use, they still fucking got you.

You had screamed for help, for mercy, for reasoning. By the time they were done they hadn’t even wanted your treasure, just appeased with your bloody suffering. You heard your door open. Great, another fucker here for your loot. You listen closely.

The footsteps were heavy, menacing. Your instincts kick in and you try to move but it just ignites a coursing fire of pain through every inch of you and you choke a sob. All you see is a gas mask when you pass out. Darkness, blissful darkness. You’re so cold but you’re also so hot. You let blissful nothingness consume you until searing pain rips you from your slumber.

“PLEASE! NO, PLEASE! MUM! MUM!” Is that you? Why were you calling for your mum? She’s been gone for so long.

“STOP. STOP. STOP, PLEASE!” You feel a large hand pin you down. Who is he? Who’s hurting you? Before your blurry vision clears your head fills with a sharp pain and you pass out again.

Fire. Fire. Screams. Beauty. It’s so beautiful. Your creation, a wonderful consuming creation. A-are you awake. The breeze hits your face. Yes, yes you’re awake. You groan as you look to one side. There he is, the gas mask man, asleep. Something inside you stirs. It’s okay you thought, nothing bad is happening. You’ll get your answers in the morning. The gas mask man had saved you, you were okay.


	3. I have an offer you can't refuse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat's memory almost gets him killed.

You wake up early that morning to watch the rat. He should wake up soon. You go about your routine, eat a can of beans, check your inventory, and polish your hook. 

The rat sleeps till noon, groaning and looking around. When he pulls himself together he looks you straight in the eye. His amber eyes staring straight into your hidden self. You grunt to distract him and put a thing of water into his good hand. The poor kid doesn’t even realize his left hand is gone until he tries to re-screw the cap on the canteen.

He looks at his stump then to you. As he looks off numbly you quickly take the canteen and recap it, putting it away. The rat’s eyes seem to fog over as he starts to hyperventilate. What am I supposed to do? Before you even try to touch him the fucking rat lunges at you using his good foot. He’s not much of a threat but you can’t help but stand back and watch how he tries to get you. It’s almost...not human.

The blonde kid is slashing at you with his good hand and gnashing his teeth at you with sickening clacks as drool rolls down his chin. The fucker is growling like an animal. How long has he been on his own? You bend your leg and boot him to the ground, causing him to grunt and scramble, trying to get up. 

What the fuck can you use to hold this kid in place? You look around and finally glance at your hook and sigh. Fine, if he wanted to act this way you’d have to get rough with the kid. You still him by grabbing the back of his pants and lifting him, making him curl in on himself.

You wrap the chain of your hook around him snugly, putting the tip of your hook to the side to make it like a backpack. Killing the poor boy won't take long so you might as well just go to some sort of halfway point to interrogate him.

After about five minutes of the rat thrashing and screeching on your back you hear a choked sob and soft speaking. 

“Why? Why? I don’t deserve this. Please. No…” This makes Mako shuffle his feet, pressing his lips tight. Roadhog gives in to his kinder nature and swings the brat in front of him, poking him in the chest.

“Listen, I just got questions. Answer ‘em.” The young boy nodded, calming down a little, but still on edge.

“Can you tell me about the treasure?” The boy looked you in the eyes again. Ugh, you fucking hate that but you refuse to budge before he suddenly laughs. The sound not unlike the mutated Kookaburras that infest the land.

“And wadda ya gonna do if a say no mate? Cut me arm and leg off? Sorry, you’ll have ta get in line for that one!” His head snaps back as he laughs even louder. Okay, now you’re pissed. You unsheathe your machete and press it to his throat.

“No, but I can kill you.” The boy was nervous but still rolled his eyes at you.

“Obviously ye won’t ye dumb mask man. Ye need me treasure yeah? Plus I welcome death at this point. Imma die anyway without me limbs.” You cringe internally at the crude answer but nod. Also, mask man? What the actual fuck.

“D-do you not know me?” Junkrat squints at you, looking over at your Harley. You can fucking hear the gears turning in his head. You both sit in silence as the boy’s head snaps up and his jaw hits the floor.

“YOUR THA FUCKIN’ ENFORCER!” You roll your eyes and nods. The boy’s light demeanor changes rapidly to one of fear. “W-well can I do anything ta change your mind about killin’ me?” You snort. The boy had completely skipped denial and anger and had gone straight to bargaining. The boy looks terrified but quickly thinks of a deal. “I c-can give you fifty-fifty of me treasure! If you really want we can just pillage the entire outback and you’ll get half of it all!” Roadhog paused. Fifty-fifty? That was the best profit he’s ever been offered. You grunt.

“I’ll think about it.”


	4. Show your skills Rat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much here. also, Junkrat shouldn't have rushed making that leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just need them to kick off their crime sprees, then I'll get a little more into Junkrat's feral nature towards people. Tell me if you want a time jump because honestly, I think his feral side would come out more during the process of joining Overwatch. Some panic and a protective Roadhog ye?

Roadhog had already made the decision just for the profit. He still wanted to ask about the deal though, what he was supposed to do except not kill the rat, because honestly, Mako didn’t want to leave him limbless and alone. Roadhog untied the rat, helping him sit up. Hmph. If you’re gonna rob a bank this kid needs a leg at least. 

“You need a prosthetic.” The boy looked up at him then to his stump.

“What ya mean, like a fake leg?” You nod and the boy sways his head pack in forth as if weighing his options. “I might got some parts for that ye. ‘S gonna take a bit to make though with one hand.” You nod and prop him up, thankfully you hadn’t left the house due to his deal and make your way to the small shack.

The boy gives you directions to a secret room you hadn’t noticed before when in his bedroom. It had a simple hand-made workbench and metal parts were strewn about the place. You sit him on a chair.

“Make ye self at home Mr. Enforcer. ‘S not like I can stop ye.” The boy hummed and slammed a large piece of metal in front of him. Roadhog snorted.

“Call me Roadhog.” The boy just hummed and waved him away. Fuckin’ cunt. He should thump him ‘cross the head. But you don’t. You just walk off and start looking at pictures and hand-made metal objects. You pause when you see an actual photo of a person though and pick it up. It’s a woman. Her hair is brown and her eyes are as bright as the kid’s. From the looks of it, this was taken when she was pregnant...must be his mum. You slip the picture out, fold it neatly and set it inside one of the pockets of your overalls. Seems like a second treasure to you.

You look in the cupboards and see jerky and some cans you shrug and go to put ‘em in your inventory. More food, the better….now what? You look around and decide to just check on the kid again. 

When you look he’s got a rough sketch and some parts aligned. Damn. This kid works fast. When he looks at you, he gives you a broken and chipped smile.

“Hey ‘Hog.” You snort at the nickname but let it slide, sitting on the floor with a thud on the other side of the room. You watch him work silently, only muttering a curse when he drops something or forgets something from his sketch. 

Suddenly you’re woken up with a soft kick to the leg. When you open your eyes you see the kid swaying back in forth. What? You look down and see a heavy peg leg. Oh.

“Does it move?” Junkrat lets out a manic giggle and nods picking up the heavy peg and bending its metal knee. You walk over to a window and see it’s almost dark. “What’s my side of the deal?” The smaller man blinks at you before smiling.

“Just protect me mate.” You nod. Sounds easy enough. You remember the picture and give it to him.

“Don’t want to leave that.” The boy gives a pained smile at the picture, rubbing his thumb across the woman’s face nodding.

“Ye, I got a good place for me mum.” The boy bends down under his desk and picks up some floorboards, taking out a large spiked tire. He takes out the middle and puts the photo on the inside. You grunt, causing the boy to look at you.

“This? It’s me Riptire. I pull this chain while it’s wound up and it spins towards the enemy then BOOM!” He pats the tire affectionately. You make a face, is it really safe to keep a picture in an exploding tire? Junkrat seems to read you because he chuckles. “It’s safe mate, don’t worry. I’ve tested it before.” You accept that answer and put a bunch of bear traps and bomb looking things in a bag and shoving it into the boy’s arm. After him giving you an odd look you grab him by his pants, heading outside.

Once you get to the bike you hop on, looking at him. He just looks at the bike and then to you in confusion. 

“Get on.” The Junker presses his lips tight and slowly gets on pressing himself close to you, his nails digging into your sides slightly. You rev up your Harley and soon both of you are roaring down the desert towards the nearest bank.

“You want me to do what now?” The Junkrat was hunched over with anxiety, smiling in a way that showed his discomfort. 

“Show. me. Your. Skills.” Roadhog nods his head toward the wall of the bank. The little rat looked like he wanted to run, to be sure you set him in front of you, making him face the wall. The boy smiles with excitement and fear before getting to work.

Looks like Junkrat is gonna rob his first bank.


	5. Raw lizard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who took care of you, Rat?

Junkrat’s bombs blew. To say he was awestruck was an understatement. Jamison never knew. Oh lord, how had he been so ignorant of just how beautiful his explosions were. He watched the wall crumble before him like a pile of wooden blocks, rubble, and debris crunching under his foot. His entire body surged with adrenaline, numbing the pain that had seeped into his stumps.

He ran forward with reckless abandon, grabbing as much money as his pockets could, as well as his arm. What he couldn’t carry, Roadhog carried easily. They both bolted toward the giant motorcycle his new companion road and roared off into the wasteland without any second thoughts. Junkrat had never felt so alive.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You saw the kid’s eyes widen and shine like a toddler on Christmas. That hyena laugh rang through the air as he ran forward without a single care. Hmph. You'd think after losing two limbs due to reckless abandon he’d learn to think before he did anything. You scooped as much money as possible into your arms and ran for the hills, with the rat not too far behind you. Your heart felt warm seeing someone so young so happy, despite what had recently happened. His amber eyes roared with a fire that was rare in the Outback. You knew it wouldn’t last though, the dam was soon to break and it was going to be ugly.

They had driven till sundown, finding an old building shack to seek refuge in. Everything had gone great and you were close to your old boss. Just gotta take care of him before you were fully employed to the rat boy. Speaking of the rat, he'd been outside for a little bit and you should probably check on him. When you search you find him behind the shed and sigh with relief. Though when he turns around you see something that makes you wanna gag. 

In his hand, the boy had a large raw lizard and was sinking his teeth into the carcass, bones crunching and meat tearing like paper. Jamison looks at you and then to the lizard, smiling and ripping it in half with a sick crunch and slurp before trying to hand it to you. You shake your head.

“I-uh, prefer my meat cooked.” Jamison just nods and continues to eat. Ugh. Didn’t those other Junkers even take care of him? 

“Hey, Rat.” He looks back at you, his chin dripping.

“What?” You look in his blank eyes for a second and feel guilt slowly dripping into your soul.

“Did anyone take care of you?” The rat snorts and you already have most of your answer.

“Nah mate...well, I mean enough for me to kinda remember me mum. Other than that I mostly looked after meself. Hunted like how I saw them dingos hunt. Scrapped like how I saw the men scrap.” You just nod. No wonder they had treated this kid like an animal, he practically was one. You look at the half eaten lizard and grunt. Mako decides to wake up and makes you go to the cycle and grab a can of creamy soup. Afterall, as long as this kid had someone, they might as well take care of him.


	6. Jaffas and Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the Rat is off his leash.

To say Junkrat was a handful in a public area was the largest possible understatement. See something shiny? He’d run off. He’d smell something tastey? He’d run off. If someone gave him the light of day? He’d be so close to them he could be a skin suit. The solution to this issue Roadhog had decided. Leash kid.

Jamison and you have known each other for months now so he didn’t put up too much fuss when you had wrapped the hook around him in your best attempt at a harness. Despite his skinny stature, he was strong enough to budge you slightly. Sure, in town you’d get odd looks but when they saw the kid suddenly bolt and get yanked back, they all understood. Today, some townsfolk were not so understanding, and it had been on one of the worst of times.

Jamison was sitting on the dusty street, his knees to his chest, chin resting on them. “Can you take off the harness, Hog? Promise I won’t run…” You roll your eyes but obliged. He was probably embarrassed from all the looks people have been giving him. You know exactly how to cheer him up though.

“Wanna go get sweets?” You watch him perk up and a small grin forms underneath your mask. Gets him every time.

You trudge to the sweet shop, Junkrat practically jogging next to you, his metal arm making a small clink when his fingers twitched. Not too long ago you had helped him make that, bending the metal he couldn’t with one arm. It had taken them forever to find something to connect to his nerves but after some serious looting you two had struck scrappy gold.

You swung open the door with a small ding and the cashier nearly jumped out of his skin seeing you in the doorway.

“Can we get some Jaffas?” Junkrat was doing a little giddy dance next to you, clapping his hands in excitement. The man nods when you put some shiny metal coins on the counter. The currency wasn’t worth shit outside of the Outback, but here, anything was like gold. Junkrat immediately stuffs a good amount in his mouth and chews happily, rubbing his head against you to show he was thankful. You just grunt and thank the clerk before both of you leave.

Junkrat loved sweets. Ever since Roadhog had given him a single lollipop, he had been hooked. Roadhog didn’t mind spending their stolen cash anyway. Especially since he was always rewarded with the Rat’s odd version of affection which consisted of rubbing his face on him or latching onto him like a koala. Made even the tough killer side of him feel nice, felt nice being appreciated for such little tasks. 

Junkrat was doing so well off of his harness too until a group of shaggy looking men came out of the bar. Junkrat looked at them and inched behind Roadhog. He knew a drunk man when he saw one. They had almost moved along without noticing them either until they saw Junkrat move behind Roadhog.

“Ay, tha dogs off ‘is leash!” a man from behind slurred. They all looked at the scared rat and made their way over. Roadhog got to his hook quickly and started unhooking it. Roadhog put Jamison in place to be harnessed when the men got uncomfortably close.  
“Watcha got there, runt? Dogs aren’t supposed to have chocolate!” One of the men made the mistake of trying to grab the bag of Jaffas and before Mako knew what was happening. Junkrat was upon the poor men.

The rat was screaming at the top of his lungs, swinging without mercy, his long nails catching skin as his bit and kicked. Roadhog got the chain around the Rat’s waist when he heard a sickening crack and a scream. He looked up from his objective to see that the rat had broken the man’s arm in half, making it hang uselessly beside him. You grab the rat by the back of his pants and throw him over your shoulder, ignoring the claw marks and bites you’d receive. The leader snarled at him, holding his arm to his chest.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!” He pointed at your boss. Hmph.

“Never see a rat before?” You heard a snort behind you. Looks like Junkrat found that amusing. You flashed your gun as a threat and kept walking, feeling Rat’s breathing evening out already. He always gets tired when you hold him. Doesn’t matter how you hold him, he’ll sleep. 

Once you get home you set him slowly down on the cot and get packing. Can’t stay in town now that Junkrat made bad ties with locals. You give a look over to your boss and sigh. You should really find a place where you won’t have to worry about him hurting himself or others. Somewhere he can get what he deserves. Lord knows the Outback is dangerous and it doesn’t help when you have the instincts of a radiated dingo. But that was a different problem for a different day. For now, they would just work on Junkrat's plan on getting the fuck out of Oz.


	7. Let the Rat Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There'll be a fluffy and kinda angst chapter after this before the next time jump. They'll be on their way out of Oz.

Junkrat sat in silence for once that day. Usually, he would lighten up Hog’s day with a chat about whatever came to mind but honestly, you think Roadie is mad at you. Not only had you run off, you hurt a bloke for no ripe reason. It’s just...the fuck tried to take your Jaffas. Roadie had spent good coi9ns on those, just for you. You couldn’t just sit there and let them take your gift. You sigh and stuff a handful of Jaffas in your mouth. You doubt he’ll ever let you off your harness again. You personally don’t like it, but it’s saved your ass more than twice so you don’t argue anymore. You look over at the man that had saved you and taken care of you. Your best mate. Ye don’t even know his real name. You're sure as hell knowin’ that he knows yours though from the last boss he had. You chuckled to yourself, remembering the excited chill you got from watching Roadie pop the man’s skull like a blister. You uncurl yourself from you candy and poke Roadhog shoulder to get his attention.

“Ya mad at me, Hog?” Roadhog slows down the cycle. When you come to a complete stop he looks you in the eye.

“No.” He gives your head a rough pat and you feel your heart bursts into flames. The patience of a saint that man had. 

“Good...Hey, roadie...how close are we to the port?” Roadhog snorts.

“Pretty far.” You nod and rub your head against his arm. You liked doing that. Felt right. Roadhog looks around, his lenses searching for any threats. “You feeling restless yet Jamie?” You nod. 

“My back hurts.” He nods and undoes your harness. You're off like a light.

Roadhog’s POV

You watch Jamison run off, cackling like the wild dog he was. He’ll be back when he’s tired or something spooks him. You walk your bike off the trail and park in the shade of a dead tree, sitting next to it. Finally, some time to think.

Your thoughts instantly to your hand, the one Jamison had rubbed affectionately. You hate to admit it but you had a soft spot for the kid. He was wild but he was clever. His memory was shit from the radiation but he always seemed to remember the little things that made you a pushover. The puppy eyes, ugh those eyes. You need to get that boy out of this place and you’re so close. You can almost taste Sydney's coasts. A little culture with actual people should calm him down, maybe make him even a bit more civilized.

You smirk at the stupid idea of Junkrat being anything but wild. Even in hotel rooms, you’d find him staring outside, like a bomb just waiting to go off. To be honest, you're sure he never used his house except for the workbench and kitchen.

Your mind reverts back to all the affection he’s ever given you. Long hugs, rubbing, if he felt adventurous, maybe even a little smooch to his arm. You frown when you realize that besides a pat on the head you never really give him much attention. Eh. Maybe you’ll hug the rat next time he’s well behaved.

Junkrat’s POV

Oh, the wind that whipped your dirty face felt so good. You ran in circles, in squares, in any pattern possible, just happy as can be. You would be on all fours if it weren't for the damn sand. You loved doin’ that. Made you feel dangerous, made people know you were dangerous. You slow down a bit. You should get Hog something since he got you those Jaffas. You stop to catch your breath for a minute, hands on your hips when something catches your eye. It’s a fat lizard, basking in the sunlight.

“Oooooh, meaty.” Hog will like this one. This one was fatter than the other offers. He’d accept this one for sure. You’d even cook it so the cunt would Have to accept it!. You pounce and the lizard bites your arm. You cackle at the weak attempt and quickly end its life with a sickening crack of the spine. You were so excited you could dance. You start running to Hog. His Hoggie was gonna eat like the King of Oz tonight.


	8. If looks could kill...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog gets compliments and Junkrat learns that he would totally smash Roadhog.

You put down your book when hearing a familiar cackle heading towards your direction. You see Junkrat holding the biggest lizard you have ever seen, waving it like he just won the lottery. When he stands in front of you, face flushed while catching his breath you smile. The boy really loved his lizards.

“Look what I got you Hog!” You clench your jaw and look at the bleeding lizard. Junkrat seems to read your mind and counters before you can make an excuse.

“Don’t worry mate, we’ll cook it right up. All for you!” He does his little dance, laughing wildly. You will to deny is broken, you just can’t deny this thoughtful gift. A fat lizard in the Outback was great protein and just giving it away was not even thought of nowadays. You nod and he squeals before getting ready to set up camp. 

You look at the blood he got all over his skin and your nose scrunches up instinctively. You really hope you stole some wet wipes at the last store because that blood was going to make him wreak even more than he already did.

You watch Junkrat stuff the corpse in with the rations before you grab him by the hem of his pants and him down in front of you.

“Sit still Jamison.” He bites your hand and cackles wildly when you actually move your hand. You grabbed the wipes and began to work. Silence fills the hot air of the afternoon.

“Roadhog...what’s your name?” You snort.

“Just said it.” Junkrat screeches in frustration.

“Naw mate, your real name. The one yer mum gave you!” You cock your head. Jamison had never shown interest in your past before. You suppose you have to tell him since you know his, fifty-fifty after all. 

“Name’s Mako. Mako Rutledge.” You see Jamison shuffle before he looks over at you from behind. His ears turn pink.

“‘S a pretty name.” You chuckle. Junkrat always said that about everything you did. The way you killed was gorgeous, the way you would swing your hook was beautiful. For some reason though you felt a blush creep across your face.

“Thanks.” You get the last of the blood and extra heavy soot off before standing up. You look at your handy work and smile. This boy probably never burnt due to the layers of dirt on him honestly. The first thing you’re gonna do is teach him to bathe properly. 

Night falls and you ready the fire...and the lizard. You munch on the charred meat of the lizard and hand some of it to Junkrat since he needs more meat on his bones in your opinion. You watch as Junkrat shuffles and returns with the wipes you had used. What is this boy up to?

He sits in front of you and starts wiping off your tattoo. The cool wipe feels good after the heat of the sun has been beating on you all day. You decide to lay down to give Jamison a better reach.

You just look up at the sky. You liked these moments when Jamison was calm. He was such a sweetheart honestly….well, to you he was. You had once watched him kill men just because he could. Suddenly, your lenses were covered up by a wipe. You sit up and watch him roll of your belly. Ugh, he was gonna smudge your lenses if he kept this up.

“Gimme that.” You take the wipe and take your mask off. The damn kid couldn’t clean glass if he tried. You breathe on the lens to get rid of the smudge and then wipe of the leather of your mask quickly.

You look up to see Junkrat with his jaw on the floor, his hands in his hair.

“What?” Junkrat point furiously. You wait patiently for him to pull himself together.

“Your face Roadie! You just showed me your face!!!” You squint at him and then look to the side. He’s seen your face before, hasn’t he? You’ve been together for a year, how could he have not seen you take off your mask at any time?

“Okay?” Junkrat is suddenly sitting on your stomach, an inch away from your face. Your face burns.

“Rat.” He doesn’t hear you. He’s in his world now. His hands touch your face and trace the scars that cover the half of your face. 

“Gorgeous.” You press your lips tight and push him off of you, quickly putting your gas mask back on and crossing your arms in embarrassment. Stupid Rat didn’t know shit. Whatever.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Junkrat POV

You like it when Roadie wipes off all the blood and soot. He’s always so gentle with you. Felt nice too with how cool it was. You hum to yourself. Your brain goes through different topics to think of a mile a minute when suddenly it stops on a red flag you’ve ignored for some time since the incident with the Jaffas.

“Roadhog...what’s your name?” The cunt snorts at you.

“Just said it.” You screech in frustration. This fuckin’ pig is playing his games again.  
“Naw mate, your real name. The one yer mum gave you!” Roadie pauses again before sighing.

“Name’s Mako. Mako Rutledge.” That name runs through your brain like a sandstorm. Mako Rutledge. You let your brain run away with it. You could be Jamison Rutledge. You chuckle at the silly thought. No strong man like Mako would want a scrawny unkempt rat as a partner. That’s just absurd. It does succeed in making you blush though.

“‘S a pretty name.” It’s embarrassing but true. It fit him too. A shark able to tear men to pieces, and man drenched in blood at his ripped his enemy limb from limb. A shiver runs down your spine as you imagine that muscular chest drenched in blood and glistening in the moonlight. Once he’s done wiping off the blood you decide you’ll do the same to him, ease your nerves of these silly thoughts some. The pig on his tummy was looking more grey than pink after all.

You grab the wipes and get to work. You start with the muddy little pig on his belly. Oh, how you adored that little pig. Sometimes when Mako was feeling up to your jokes he’d shake his belly and snort. It always made you wild with laughter. You moved up to his chest and smiled deviously at the nipple piercings. Must’ve gotten those before the Outback became the Wretched Land of Oz. You kinda wanted to tug on them now and then, I mean look how shiny they were. They were practically begging to get pulled.

You look at the emotionless black mask before you when you spot the layer of soot that rested on the lenses. Maybe, just maybe, if you wiped ‘em off you could at least see the man’s eyes. That’s all you need you swear to yourself. You began to wipe when you're suddenly bucked off.

The man huffed in frustration and took the wipe out of your hand harshly. You couldn’t believe your eyes as you watch him rip off his mask in frustration and starts eyeing the smudge you made on the left lens. His face was the most gorgeous thing you’ve ever seen. His lips were thick, his eyebrows furrowed with frustration as his breathed on the lens. You licked your lips when you focus on the small tusk implants. God, you’d let those bastards take another leg if you got to see Mako rip apart flesh and muscle with those tusks.

You feel yourself move and smile wider and wider as you get closer to the man’s face. You bite your lip as you run your fingers across his scars. His ice blue eyes staring into your soul. 

“Gorgeous.” You’re instantly pushed off and before you can say goodbye to that gorgeous face the mask is back on. No. You will not stand for this. You’ll see that face again or die trying.


	9. Sweet Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat gets brave, will it pay off?

It had taken a full month, but they finally made it to Sydney. Roadhog had even stolen some clothes from an outlet store on the outskirts of Oz and the modern world so that they could blend in. He looked down at Junkrat and smiled at his handiwork. The feral rat wore an orange shirt and new, clean cargo pants. He had even gotten Jamison new boots since his feet were basically trapped in his old ones. He himself had some difficulty finding clothes that would fit. He had settled for cutting the sides out of an XXL Metallica shirt and some stretchy gym shorts that kinda squeezed him a bit if he were, to be honest.

He had troubles parting with his mask though so he had settled on a bandana with little piggies on it. Hell, he had even found some hiking boots. Life was honestly looking easier with all these thrift stores around. You put a handful of currency you pickpocketed from some tourists on the counter and ask for a room. The receptionist seems to be really focused on the little, yellow kid leash you had gotten for Junkrat.

“He runs off.” Junkrat, as if on cue whips around when catching eyes for a gumball machine and bolts, being quickly whipped back from sheer speed. Jamison whines as the rope cuts into his armpits.

“You okay?” He just pouts and nods, shuffling back to you. The receptionist gives a sympathetic smile and hands you a key. You both trudge to the room and as soon as you’re in you let the rat run rampant. He runs, makes a flip, and lands on his back right on the bed. You grunt looking at the two separate beds. At least Jamison had his options, but you were so used to the weight on your chest to the point it was part of your routine.

You walk into the bathroom and groan seeing how little the shampoo and soap was. Good thing you had brought your own. You’ll need all the soap you can get to actually clean the both of you.

You take off your shorts and take a deep breath, your body celebrating the access to more air. You flop down on the bed and take off your bandana.

This had actually become a natural occurrence for you now that you knew Junkrat didn’t mind. Plus you always liked all the attention you got when you showed your face. Little pats to the face. Sometimes he’d press his face to yours and squish them together. It was nice.

You just close your eyes and started to rest when you feel a metal leg digging in your hip, and some extra weight on your stomach.

“Pssst, Roadie.” You grunt and cover your eyes with the crook of your elbow. You didn’t want to ignore him but his reactions were just too funny. Junkrat started bouncing on your stomach slightly.

“Roooaaaaddiiiieee.” You feel a smile creeping across your face and lift up your arm enough to look at Junkrat. 

“What?” He holds up the soaps he’s been holding in his arms. 

“I don’t know how to turn on the shower, mate.” You chuckle and sit up, watching him slide off your stomach.

“I’m guessing you don’t know how to properly wash your hair either then?” He looks down shamefully and nods. Oz didn’t give fresh water for free and considering Junkrat was basically the poorest of the poor you aren’t surprised he hasn’t had a proper bath since he was young.

You take him into the bathroom and turn your back as he strips. The water is super cold at first but soon you think it’s at a pretty decent temperature and take off your shirt. 

“Watcha doin’ that for Hog?” You just shrug.

“If I’m gonna wash you, might as well wash myself.” You put Jamison into the water after you two get his prosthetics off and watch his eyes widen when it hits his skin. You strip the rest of your clothes and step in, grabbing the shampoo and conditioner first. You scrunch up your nose when you physically see the dirt on Jamison turn to mud and decide to grab a washcloth instead. 

You hand it to him and tell him to wipe off the thick layer of dirt while you focus on your hair. You push him out of the way of the stream and wet your hair, closing your eyes while you put some cherry scented shampoo in it. After rinsing it out you focus on Junkrat and put some shampoo in the palm of your hand.

You watch dirty blonde hair turn almost bleach blonde when all the dirt and soot is washed from it. Some conditioner to keep it soft. Junkrat taps your arm, his face red with frustration.

“Can’t get a lot of my body without an arm and a leg, Hog.” Oh...right. You give an apologetic smile and have Junkrat turn his back to you as you wash the grime away from him with the antibacterial soap you had purchased. You feel your face heat up when you start to see all the freckles that riddle Jamison’s body. To be honest you were heating up just being so close to his body. Especially as you get lower. Junkrat stops you and says he can do the rest himself. You ask him if he can get the places you can’t reach. Muscles and a good amount of fat are great, but they do have their setbacks. He nods and puts a little too much soap directly on the rag and starts scrubbing the middle of your back.

You lose yourself to your thoughts as you stare at the white, plastic shower curtains. You think about your relationship with Jamison. If you were, to be honest, you loved him quite a bit.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Junkrat POV

Roadie is a fucking saint resurrected from the heavens above, and if any fucker tries to say otherwise you’ll shove a bomb down their blasphemous throat. Not only had he gotten you clothes, but he had bought food, candy, AND a hotel room. Honestly, if anyone asked, Roadie’s new getup was giving you half mast. You don’t know why but seeing him with clothes on with some skin showing seemed even more scandalous than his usual no shirt and mostly armor outfits. 

You’re so excited to see a real hotel room and honestly, you’re not disappointed when you finally are let loose from the harness. You flip onto the bed and smile. This is way better than a sheet stuffed with dead leaves and straw. You look at Mako take off his bandana and get excited. He said he’d teach you how to shower, that meant he would see you naked. Perfect. You trot towards the bathroom with your arms full of soaps and head into the bathroom.

Oh...oh no. He started to sweat as he looked at the knob. W-what was he supposed to do? Does he pull does he push? Does he just turn it? He does a nervous shuffle before looking towards the bed area in shame. He wanted a sexy surprise for Mako to win his affection but you guess plans never go perfectly.

You sit on his stomach and admire him a bit. You know he feels the same in a way. You two are just...difficult. 

“Pssst, Roadie.” Your saint turns into a fuckhead and decides to play his games. You decide to bounce on his stomach to keep him from falling asleep on you.

“Roooaaaaddiiiieee.” He lifts his arm and looks at you, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“What?” You put on your puppy face and lift your load of soaps to show him. 

““I don’t know how to turn on the shower, mate.” His laugh vibrated through your body and you feel your heart melt.

“I’m guessing you don’t know how to properly wash your hair either then?” You look down in shame and nod your head. You slide off of his belly while he gets up and hobble your way to the bathroom. You strip down to your privates and wait to have your prosthetics taken off. You honestly don’t know when it became Mako’s job, but now he pouts when you don’t let him help. 

You watch the hulk of a man strip and feel a little naughty honestly before you’re struck with excitement and confusion.

“Watcha doin’ that for Hog?” He shrugs.

“If I’m gonna wash you, might as well wash myself.” Your smile cracks ear-to-ear as he helps you unstrap your fake limbs and helps you get into the shower. 

You watch him wash his gorgeous silver hair as you slowly rub the mud off of your body. If you had thought he was gorgeous before, then the shower is a place of wonders. His muscle lines were highlighted by the water and the bathroom light, his tan making them seem even more prominent. You got your eyeful when he opened his eyes and began to wash your hair. 

God that feels good. You lean into the touch of him rubbing your scalp, the shampoo washing away years of grime and neglect. You honestly felt a little guilty needing him to help you wash your body. He already did so much for you, but your goddamn limbs weren't waterproof. Hopefully that would change soon. You made him stop once he got to your lower back because you wanted to save that for when you won that prize pig over.

“Hey, Rat, wash my blind spots would yeah?” You nod and start scrubbing. 

You end up washing up the whole hog while he’s zoned out. Now’s your chance. You wrap you arms around him from behind and place a soft kiss in the small of his back. He looks at you and turns around. Anxiety takes your heart, did you read the signs wrong? Did he not like you? Before your mind makes a break for it he picks you up and kisses you on the lips, his tusks brushing against you as you hold his face to yours. 

The big brute you’ve seen was holding you gently to his chest, kissing you with passion you’ve only heard of from the wives of Junkertown when they would gossip.

Honestly, you could get used to this sort of attention.


	10. Find the rat a home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog and Junkrat are grabbed up by Overwatch and head for their new home. Junkrat gets peeved but Roadhog plans on making it up to him~ (that'll be a separate chapter for the sensitive peeps.)

After the kiss, it had just happened. No questions, no second thoughts, they were just...together. Inseparable forces of mayhem and anarchy. Besides their wild lives and killing sprees, they were, in reality, very domestic with each other when they got to settle down. Mako would let Jamison sprawl on his lap while he read. They showered together, slept together. At this point they could give each other looks without even needing to talk, even when Roadhog had his mask on. Life was perfect. It was disrupted by some fucks who couldn’t handle a feral rat.

You’re roaring down the road, money bags in your lap when you hear sirens. Junkrat yells over the engine.

“Hog, they’re comin’ from the rear and left.” You nod and speed up the straight path. The fuckin’ pigs collide when you cross the intersection and you hear Junkrat laughing hysterically. You look over to see him setting traps on the road behind you so that no one can follow instantly. 

You turn sharply into an alleyway, grabbing Jamison by his pants so he doesn’t fly out of his sidecar. You stop at an abandoned building that’s wedged inside of the alley and quickly push your Harley inside with Junkrat still in the sidecar. When he hops out of the car you two sit on the wall, panting and smiling. You feel the adrenaline rush that coursed through your body settle when your breathing slows. You can already tell that Jamie is exhausted so that means you’ll have to try to stay up tonight to watch for more cops. You feel him rubbing himself against your side.

“You were brilliant out there Mako.” He holds your hand and presses his lips against the back of it. You lift your mask and kiss him on the lips. He wreaks of gunpowder and sweat right now but you don’t really mind. You two stay glued to each other while you keep watching, Jamison’s breathing matching yours. God you’re tired. You don’t even notice the white haired man who comes in when you pass out from exhaustion. 

You wake up when you hear screaming. Who's screaming at this time of day? You stand up from your spot when you realize you're supposed to be on watch. You look around to see two men with guns pointed at you, you snort and go to reach for your gun. Oh...your hands are cuffed. A cowboy lookin’ motherfucker approaches you.

“Look, partner, calm down, we just wanna talk.” You relax but look around and start to feel anxious.

“Where’s Junkrat?” Both men become tense, the white-haired man speaks first.

“When he came to he started screaming and thrashing around. Bit one of our members real good, had to get stitches.” You laugh. They thought an irradiated Junker was going to wake up in a strange place calmly.

“He’s feral. Gotta go calm him down.” You shrug and start walking to the door when you feel cold metal press against your back.

“We just got a preposition big guy. We wanna offer you a job.” You pause and look back.

“Can’t do that without my boss. Dumbass.” The cowboy goes white.

“W-we thought you were the boss.” You’re on your ass laughing at that point.

“You don’t know shit, do you?” They both look very offended but resign and lead you to a padded room. You notice how sterile and white there area is. Must be a hospital or something. There are two injured men standing guard at the cell when you stop. 

You flex and start to pull. The metal of the cuffs creaking before they snap. Everyone draws their gun and points it at you. Idiots. You don’t even wait for the bastards to open the cell and rip it off its hinges. Junkrat is instantly upon you and you fall on your ass with a harsh thud.

Everyone is almost shaking in their boots as they hear him screeching and scratching. You notice the strap covering his mouth.

“You muzzled him…” The room goes cold with the anger in your voice and the two guards go pale. You sigh and undo the muzzle. Receiving scratches and bruises. You hold Jamison close and start the process.

You make him look at you and start talking to him. “Jamie, it’s okay. I got them, they’re dead. They’re all dead.” You watch as the people around you get very uncomfortable. Oh fucking well. The biting stops.

You start pet his hair to rub his face with your thumb and sit him on your lap. His breathing calms. 

Last, but not least you press the leather snout of your mask lovingly to his forehead. His pupils dilate and gives you a happy smile. He’s back.

“Oh hey, Hog….where are we?” He looks around and smiles at the bloodied people. “Who are they?” 

Everyone looks shocked that Junkrat hadn’t technically woken up. 

You’re upon the guards with Junkrat behind you giggling. “Which one of you put the muzzle on?” The left guard points to the right and jogs behind the white-haired man. You grab the left guard by the head and lift him as high as you can before slamming him down on the tile floor with a sickening crack and splat. His body bouncing once before settling.

The strangers look down in horror as the man’s blood pools onto the floor. The old man coughs.

“Hello, uh, Mr. Fawkes.” Jamison looks at him and cocks his head. “We’d like to offer you and your employee a job at our organisation.” Junkrat squints at him.

“What do we get besides killin’ some folks?” The man looks like a deer in headlights.

“My name is Jack Morrison, as the leader of Overwatch, we promise you food, shelter, and safety. As well as, health care and payment for your work. Roadhog perks up when he hears about the shelter and safety. You elbow Junkrat and he looks at you for a second before nodding.

“You’re lucky my Hog here is fond of food Jacky boy. It’s a deal.” You give a thumbs up to show approval.

“I’m happy to hear that Mr. Fawkes, we’ll take you to the facility immediately.” They lead you up some a couple flights of stairs before you’re on the roof. You feel dread fill your gut when you see it’s a helicopter. Junkrat looks at you with pleading eyes. 

“Can you give me back my hook?” Morrison nods to the cowboy and he hands you your hook. You make quick work of wrapping it around Junkrat snuggly. 

“Sorry, can’t risk you falling out Jamie.” Junkrat crosses his arms and looks away from you. The cowboy and his boss look thoroughly confused from this behavior.

“Boss~” You rub squeeze his shoulder, smiling as his face turns red.

“Fine, you cunt. Fuckin’ embarrassing.” You chuckle and you two get in the ‘copter. 

While you two ride you cheer him up but making your pig tattoo snort. He can’t be mad at you with his favorite pig being so happy. Junkrat begrudgingly smiles and rubs himself against your arm.

When you finally arrive you hold onto Junkrat’s hand to soothe him. New place, new people, it practically spelled disaster. A gust of cool air hits you both as the door slides open. You walk with Jamison as he slinks in, his face in between smiling and baring his teeth in fear. There’s a group of people waiting inside.

“Greetings team, these are our new recruits. Junkrat and his bodyguard, Roadhog.” You see Junkrat twitch and tighten your grip on the harness. Morrison picks up on the warning.

“Please do not approach or try to touch Junkrat until he has settled. Not only is he the most wanted criminal, he’s slightly feral.” Junkrat looks at Morrison.

“Ay! Don’t talk about me like I’m some fuckin’ animal ye piss poor excuse of a leader” You slap Jamison upside the head.

“Behave…” He grumbles and crosses his arms. 

“We got a room?” Morrison nods and the rest of them give Jamison a wide path to walk. The silence fills the air as Jamison pouts from his scolding. When you get to the room you slam the door in the old man’s face and take Junkrat’s harness off. 

“I don’t want the harness anymore Mako!” You flinch when his voice is steady and sure. He’s actually cross with you.

“I’m sorry.” You take off your mask and sit on the bed. Junkrat lays across your lap but refuses to look at you.

“Come on Boss~” You lean down and kiss the temple of his skull. He looks at you finally.

“No, you’re a cunt. A big, mean heifer” You sit him up on your lap and start peppering him with little kisses.

“Jamison.” You do your whiny voice and rub your tusks against the flesh of his neck lightly. He cackles and pushes your face away, grinning like an idiot.

“Fine. But no more harness. Lemme walk with you until we get a map at least.” You nod and kiss him gently, squeezing his bony hips. You slide your hands underneath his ass and squeeze. Junkrat squeaks, his face ablaze.

“Mako!” You chuckle at the shock in his voice. You two haven’t been together that long, and honestly, you wouldn’t mind treating the rat to some extra fun. Test out these fancy ass modern beds.

Luckily Junkrat seems more than eager to comply.


	11. "Going whole hog"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's fuckery afoot (I didn't wanna reread this so tell me if there are any mistakes)

Junkrat scrambles up on your lap, grinning like an idiot. 

“Hey Makey, does this mean you’re gonna give me the….whole hog?!” he falls off of the bed laughing. You smile. Only Junkrat. You pick him off the floor and kiss him roughly. His giggling stops as he focuses on how your hands wander his body. You bite his lip with the front of your teeth, making Jamison’s face tomato red.

You strip down to your boxers and tell him to follow, taking the lube out of your pocket and put it on the nightstand for later. You sit him back on your lap and go for the side of his neck, licking and biting roughly. Jamison groans your name as his flesh hand wraps itself in your hair. Blood beads up where your tusks pushed hard but you know Jamison doesn’t mind. You leave extra hickeys on his shoulder to make up for the cuts.

“Boss~” Junkrat wakes from his haze and looks at you, his pupils dilated.

“Mm?” You nod to the bed but he just smiles at you. You have to lay him on his back before he gets what you want. He takes off his boxers, exposing his neglected member.

You press your tongue to the base and lick up to the tip before taking all of him in your mouth. Jamison pulls your hair and groans. You let him enjoy this a little longer, sucking on his tip and massaging his hips.

“Mako, I need-” Jamison’s voice falters into a whine, his nails scratching your back harshly. You kiss him on the lips softly and grab the lube, picking him up and letting him lean on you as he rubs on your shoulders. You slick your fingers with the lube and rub the remainder between Jamison’s cheeks, making him whine with how cool it is. You press your index finger to his entrance, making him moan and press against you even more.

“Relax, I got you.” Jamison eases his muscles as you slide the first finger in, giving him a slow and steady pace. 

“More, more.” Jamison is slack jawed and starry eyed by now. You kiss his jaw as you push in another slicked finger. Junkrat moans low as the sting is numbed by pleasure. Once his muscles relax again he starts to ride your fingers, chanting your name like it was the only word he knew. After a few minutes, you take your fingers away, earning a whine and a half-assed bite to the shoulder.

You slick yourself and press your tip against him.

“What’s the magic word, Jamie?” Junkrat whines.

“Please.” Weak.

“Try again Jamison.” You press a little bit further, making him shiver.

“Please! I need you ye fuckin’ ass!” You let him take every inch and feel a fire spread through your body as he moans your name, pressing his body as close to you as his can.

You start slow again, with the big difference in size. Jamison’s hands start to wonder your body, your breath hitching as they rest on your piercings. He gives you his best puppy look before you agree to what he wants. He tugs on the silver piercings, a rush of pain and pleasure shoots up your spine, making you moan.

That’s it. No more waiting. You slide out and put Jamison in a bent position, he holds onto the bed frame to support himself. With one thrust, you slide in earning enthusiastic approval from Junkrat.

“Harder!” You obey your boss’s command and slide almost all the way out again before thrusting back in with full force. Junkrat screams your name. You hold onto Jamison’s hips to keep him in place and start thrusting with abandon. At that point, Jamison’ ramblings aren’t even comprehensible. Only coming out in slurred consonants and moans.

You basically slam Junkrat into the backboard when you feel him tighten around you, him screaming loudly as he cums, the white mess spread on his stomach and the sheets.

You hold him close to your chest, thrusting long and deep before you feel a growl roll from your throat as you cum into him.

You both lay there for several moments, panting. You press your lips to his back as slide out.

“You okay?” He nods and slumps lazily onto you kissing your pec softly. You both pass out without a thought or care in the world.

All that mattered is that Jamison was yours and you were his.


	12. Domestic life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat and Roadhog go about their domestic life while Morrison gets a stupid idea based on zero evidence.

The next day went about like any other domestic day would for the two of them.

“Jamison.” You poked Junkrat’s shoulder. You receive a groan. You push him slightly. A louder groan. You smile ear to ear and push him off the bed. A screech followed by a thud. “Morning, Sunshine~” 

He squints at you through sleepy eyes. “Fuckin’ drongo.” You get the towels and shower in silence together. You look at him and notice how angry and red his hickeys were now.

“You want creme for that?” Junkrat stares at you for a bit before he connects the dots and shakes his head.

“Like ‘em the way they are, mate.” He rubs his face against your arm. When you get out of the shower you notice something about the beds. The one from last night was just a mattress on the floor now, the backboard having cracks in it. You both shrug and follow the halls to the common area.

When you go out everyone stares at the scratches on your back and the scabs forming on Jamison’s neck. You especially notice the cowboy staring at your rat.

“Got something to say, PARTNER?” The man presses his lips thin and shakes his head. You nod and smile underneath your mask. You both walk over to a couch and plop down, Jamison sprawling across you as you rest your head against the soft material.

“Hello, love.” You look up to see a woman with short brown hair. You snort and go back to resting when she steps into your line of vision. “Was wondering if your friend there needed a healer. Know the bloke who gave him such a beat down?” You raise an eyebrow and look down, noticing the bruises on the rest of Jamison’s body. Before you can answer Jamison props up and looks at her, his smile wide.

“I didn’t get no beat down ye cook. These are love marks from me Hog. Aren’t they just gorgeous?” Jamison stretched out his neck to give her a better look at where his tusks had broken skin. The woman gave a polite smile.

“Quite. If you two need anything, just ask.” Junkrat raised his hand like a student would and start bouncing in place. “Y-yes?” the woman seemed very amused.

“Ye got a place where me and Hog could you know…” He made an explosion motion with his hands, making distant screaming sounds and cries for help. The woman paled slightly but stayed polite nonetheless.

“Ah, yes. The training room is open in the afternoons, you can ask Winston for a map.” Jamison just nodded before going back to lounging on Roadhog, tracing his tattoo with his fingers.

“Hey, Jamison.” Junkrat looked up expectantly. “Wanna help me workout today?” You could see the fuse of excitement light within Junkrat.

“That sounds like a fuckin’ BLAST!” His cackle filled the room and seemed to deeply unsettle the residents.

“Hey, cowboy.” The man froze mid-walk and looked at you with eyes of dread. “You know where I can pump some iron?” He seemed relieved and rubbed his neck, pointing in a general direction. 

“Down the third hall, you’ll see some big double doors.” You nod and get up, Junkrat trotting beside you.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Junkrat’s POV

You feel something touch you and try to ignore it. Once you hear Hog’s voice you groan even louder to let him know to give you five more minutes. The cunt pushes you off the bed instead.

You both shower, him helping you take on and off your prosthetics, the sweetheart. Then you two walk past the ruins of the second bed to the common room. You lay on Mako, focusing on the rising and falling of his belly when you hear a grating voice.

“Hello, love.” You recognize that Roadhog ignores her so you do too. It’s too early for either of you to be that talkative honestly. “Was wondering if your friend there needed a healer. Know the bloke who gave him such a beat down?” How stupid is this girl? Oh well, this just means you can show off how much Roadie loves you.

“I didn’t get no beat down ye cook. These are love marks from me Hog. Aren’t they just gorgeous?” You show your neck proudly. 

“Quite. If you two need anything, just ask.” Oh, you needed to know where you can test out your explosives. You raise your hand to catch her attention. “Y-yes?”

“Ye got a place where me and Hog could you know…” You do your best impression of what your bombs do, it would simply be an injustice to your wonderful inventions if you simply called them explosives out loud. 

“Ah, yes. The training room is open in the afternoons, you can ask Winston for a map.” You nod and go back to snuggling your big pig. The woman left and you both sat there in morning silence before Mako spoke.

“Hey, Jamison.” You look up at him and are greeted with tired eyes showing behind tinted lenses. “Wanna help me workout today?” You smile wide, helping Roadie work out always meant you got to lay on him like a weight. Just imagining his muscles flex and hearing him grunt made you excited.

“That sounds like a fuckin’ BLAST!” You laugh at your own joke. You knew Mako secretly found it funny too. You get up and have to practically do a light jog to keep up with Roadie.

Both of you finally find the gym and Roadhog lead you to some mats. 

“I’m going to warm up with some pushups and situps, Sit on my back and feet, okay?” You nod and sit on his back as he gets into push up formation. You watch as a pink haired lady walks by, nodding and smiling at you before leaving. You don’t know what that was for but it seemed like a nice gesture.

You lay down and close your eyes, feeling Roadie’s back flex and relax. Once he finishes his fourth set you roll off and get ready for sit ups. 

Mako gets into his second set before Morrison enters the gym with a clipboard and walks up to the both of you.

“Mr. Fawkes, Mr. Rutledge, we have a mission that will require your expertise. I’d appreciate it if you were ready by 5 tomorrow morning.” Roadhog grunts, showing that he listened. 

“Okay, mate, sounds like a good time!” You smile at him before he walks off. You get to see your man in action finally. I’m sure here there’s a bigger chance of bloodshed than before. The simple thought made you excited for tomorrow.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morrison’s POV

You watch as the monster of a man trudges to the gym, his love-struck Junker in tow. As far as you’ve seen, besides preventing Junkrat’s death and settling scores like the muzzle, you don’t think he actually cares for the rat. Junkrat has said praise after praise to Roadhog, while the beast seems to tolerate the other’s existence. 

Maybe testing their bond isn’t such a bad idea. Afterall, if the big guy snaps it could cause a chain reaction leaving the Overwatch HQ in flames.


	13. Wake up, Jamison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrison fucks up and everyone will pay the price.

It was a war zone. Screaming citizens and burning buildings surrounded you and you loved every second of it. Roadhog stood beside you and you can feel the blood lust radiating off of him. God, he’s hot. The lone ranger starts talking to you.

“You need to take the south end and do crowd control while Roadhog takes care of stragglers in the north end.” You frown and both you and Roadie look at each other. You two haven’t been separated any time in your lives except prison, and lord knows that didn’t last long. Roadhog takes a step closer to you.

“No.” Morrison blanks before giving a sympathetic smile. 

“Mr. Rutledge, I promise I’ll watch Junkrat closely, no true harm will come to his person.” Both of you look at each other for confirmation, Roadhog gets in his face.

“You know what’ll happen if you fail, don’t you?” The man looked like he was about to piss himself but he nodded, leading you to your position under fire. This was going to be fun!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Roadhog’s POV

You get to the North End as quickly as possible and start looking for straggling Talon members. You swear to god if this Morrison bitch fucks up you’ll hurt him just like how Jamie was hurt, or worse. You smile as a Talon fucker steps out of the shadows and swing your hook at him, blood gushing from the hole in his chest.

There were only five people left hiding but you still manage to cover your front half in blood. Oh well. You walk to where you know Jamison should be when you hear an explosion. But there is no laughter. You run toward the explosion and are met with dust and silence. Rubble everywhere.

“Junkrat!” You find Morrison frantically throwing rocks behind him in a panic when he finally sees you, he has the look of a man welcoming a swift death. That can wait though. You need Jamie to be alive because without him, you’re just Roadhog and you can’t hook ‘em without your rat by your side, ready to cook ‘em. You can’t go back to that lonely life. You just can’t.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morrison’s POV

You watch Junkrat with a worried smile as he rambles about everything. Explosives and Roadhog mostly. Then he starts telling a story that makes your heart clench tight. How he lost his left half.

“As soon as I’m on the run I realize I fuckin’ left my teasure at home, I tell myself. Jamison you dumb fuck you can’t go home now. But I do anyway.” You nod as you see him launch his grenades in an area, screams ensue. He looks at you an continues as he reloads. “These fuckers barge in roight? Pin me down, and cut me fucking arm and leg off with a rusty shard of metal! Didn’t even finish my arm, they just tore the rest of it off!” You feel very sick but he continues nonetheless. “Then Mako comes in and finds me half croaked. The bastard didn’t warn me but he did the amputation you see now!” He unhooks his arm with precision and shows you his stump. The fucking beast must’ve kept him alive for the profit.

“After that Roadhog drops the enforcer act and goes all Mother Hen. Now here we are!” He puts his arm back on and props it on his hip. You smile back politely when an explosion comes from above. You rub but you hear a yelp and see that Junkrat’s metal leg is caught underneath a large rock, you see him try to unhook it before the damaged platform finally collapses on him.

No, no, no, no, no! You start picking up rocks, trying to find him. You can’t let him die, he can’t die! If he dies you die, and you’re sure the pig would find a way to make it slow.

Speaking of the devil and she shall appear, Only this time you see him shaking.

“Junkrat?!” He pushes you out the way, chucking boulder after boulder out the way with raw power. “Jamison?!” You hear his voice break and feel guilt consume your heart. Were you wrong about the pig? Did he really care? 

When Junkrat is finally uncovered, he’s unconscious with a heavy gash on his head. You see the beast of a man pick him up and cradle him against his chest. “We need healing! Help! Please!” The man’s voice booms over everything else. Mercy flies up and puts a hand over her mouth in horror as she sees Jamison. She tries her best but Junkrat still doesn’t wake up.

The monster rips off his mask and pulls Mercy face to face. She’s looking into the eyes of death itself. “I TOLD YOU TO HEAL HIM!” Mercy chokes a sob, looking away from those angry blue eyes.

“I tried my best, but he still needs to rest!” The man growls and looks at you, his eyes piercing your soul.

“Take us home. NOW!” He puts on his gas mask and drags you and mercy to the helicopter where there nothing but the soft talking of Roadhog to the unconscious rat.

“Jamie...you’ll be okay. I promise. If not they’re all dead.” Both you and Mercy tense. “I’ll kill all of them, babe. I’ll even use your Riptire. That way you get your revenge too.” Oh god, you're going to throw up. Junkrat really needs to wake up and soon.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Roadhog’s POV

You hold your broken lover to your chest, holding back the sobs that threaten to escape. You yell for anyone, anyone who can heal him to come help. An angel woman descends from the sky and you hold him out to her to wake Jamison up and to help me.  
He doesn't wake up. You rip off your mask and start to hyperventilate with fear and rage, bringing the bitch face to face.

“I TOLD YOU TO HEAL HIM!” You want to smash her skull in with your bare hands. Does she think this is a fucking joke? If he doesn’t survive no one else gets to either. You’ll kill them all, you swear to god you’ll do it with your bare hands too. The bitch pulls herself together and speaks up.

“I tried my best, but he still needs to rest!” You growl, putting on your mask, and look at the dead man who did this to Jamison.

“Take us home. NOW!” The two of them jump at your shouting and quickly follow you to the helicopter. The others had their own transportation, so fuck ‘em.

The ride feels awful and you want to cry. Only Junkrat gets to see you cry though. You talk to him for mostly your benefit.

You praise him, tell him everything you’ve never said out loud when you should have. You lift your mask and kiss his pale lips and press him close you your chest. When you land you grab the albino looking bitch by her wrist and drag her to the infirmary. When you let her go you lay Jamie down on the cot gently and push two chairs together to sit on. You won’t leave this spot till he’s awake. You need him to wake up.


	14. Scared Piggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is hell until the rat awakes. As always, Junkrat loves his big pig.

Everyone was holed up in the commoners room, waiting for Morrison when he walks out of the infirmary shaking like a leave. McCree is the first to speak up.

“What the fuck happened back there?!” Morrison looks him in the eyes and sits down, looking at his hands.

“Junkrat was hurt during the mission. I had given my word to Roadhog that he would be fine.” The old man looked up at pale faces. “Roadhog was talking to Junkrat while he was unconscious and said that if he doesn’t wake up, he’ll kill every last one of us…” McCree sits down and looks blankly at the wall.

“What was your plan here partner. Why were the two separated in the first place?” Morrison flinched and looked at his feet.

“I had a theory that Roadhog only used Junkrat for his own benefit. I didn’t expect him to act so irrational if bodily harm were to come to his boss.” McCree looks at you with a face that shows you had done the stupidest thing in your entire career.

“He killed a man for putting a muzzle on the boy. What do you think he’s going to do to us if his partner doesn’t wake up.” Tracer drops to her knees and starts to sob. They’ve seen footage of Roadhog taking down an entire maximum security prison without help from Junkrat, their death was certain if he killed Mercy first.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mako sat on the cold, tile floor, his head resting on the bed Jamison was sleeping on. Mercy sat opposite of him, keeping track of Junkrat’s vitals.

“So, uh. How long have you two known each other?” Roadhog grunted.

“Two or three years.” Mercy nodded, how was she supposed to comfort a man who killed for fun? Mercy nearly jumped out of her skin when Roadhog spoke again.

“It’s all my fault.” The man had his head in his hands. Her heart felt anger pool in as she saw what Morrison had done to the both of them. “I shouldn't have listened to Jamie. I should have stayed.” You felt your soul leave your body as the many stood up and punched the wall with his left hand, successfully making a hole.

“Mr. Hog. He’s not going to wake up today. You should go try to distract yourself.” Roadhog nodded, shuffling out of the infirmary. You know he won’t be gone long but you really need time to breathe. 

Everyone stilled when they saw Roadhog shuffle into the commons. At first it looks like he’s going to his room until his eyes lock onto the back of Morrison head. When Roadhog finally starts to move he’s right behind the poor man and everyone freezes in fear. They watch as the beast of a man starts to growl, his hand closing around Morrison’s head. No one moved as the old man tried to claw the hands away as he was lifted into the air and no one did anything when Roadhog slammed him into the nearby wall. They only woke up from their daze when the beast started to kick the unconscious man in the ribs. Tracer grabs the man by the arm.

“Love, you need to stop. Killing him won’t solve anything.” Roadhog snorts.

“It’ll be fun.” She swallowed before trying to get him off again.

“He messed up, yes, but uh…” Oh god, why shouldn’t he kill this poor, stupid man? “You should wait for Jamison to be able to watch!” Everyone around you nodded in agreement. Roadhog relaxed and started nodding along.

“You’re right. Jamie always loved it when I smashed skulls. It’ll make him happy.” God, what a grotesque couple. You watch him make his way back to the infirmary. You all need Junkrat to wake up. 

On the second day, people started to panic. They didn't know what Roadhog had planned, didn't want to know. Luckily all of the beast's anger seemed to be only directed towards Morrison.

On the fifth day, Tracer began to sob uncontrollably, McCree holding her as he stared off into the void. All of them were facing death, and they weren't ready.

A week...it had taken a whole seven days for Junkrat to wake up. Each day was hell for Morrison. Each day Roadhog would beat him and each day Mercy would heal him or if Roadhog was in an especially nasty mood, revive him. Everyone cried with relief when Junkrat open his eyes. Roadhog was the first to break down.

They watched as the behemoth of a man picked up and cradled the smaller one, rubbing his leather snout against him.

“I’m so sorry Jamison.” The man just smiles and holds Roadhog close. “I got you something.” Junkrat sits on the edge of his cot when Roadhog enters with a bloody burlap sack. Junkrat gasps, his excitement reviving itself.

“You didn’t!” His smile spread wide as Roadhog put the sack in Junkrat’s lap, the others watching with morbid curiosity. It was a sack of dead lizards. Jamison squealed with delight, sinking his teeth into the raw lizard with a slurp and crunch. McCree was dry heaving in the corner. Junkrat sits on Roadhog’s lap, enjoying his meal and humming tunes that didn’t exist. “Thanks, big pig, I was starving!” Roadhog lifts his mask and kisses Jamison on his blood covered lips, making the others cringe. Junkrat looked into Mako’s eyes seeing the distress of his pig.

Without looking away from Roadhog, Junkrat spoke. “You all need to leave...now.” They all hesitated before filing out of the infirmary. Junkrat slid off Roadhog’s mask as he watched tears fill his lover’s eyes. Mako choked on a sob, burying his face into Junkrat’s neck.

“It’s all my fault, Jamie. I should’ve known.” Junkrat rubbed Roadhog’s back.

“It’s not your fault, mate.” Roadhog’s emotions make a 180, growling under his breath.

“I’m going to kill Morrison. He did this.” Junkrat sighs, pressing his forehead to Mako’s.

“You’re just scared,” Roadhog grumbles, wiping the never ending tears from his eyes. 

“Shutup.” Junkrat tries to get out of bed but realizes his metal limbs aren’t on.

“Hog…” Roadhog finishes wiping his face off before looking at Junkrat’s stumps.

“Sorry.” He gets up and helps you put on your limbs. Junkrat holds Roadhog for a few moments, stroking his back before speaking.

“You gotta apologize to all these people, mate. It wasn’t their faults.” Roadhog simply grunts and puts his mask on. Junkrat takes his hand, leading him to the commons.

“Everyone! Mako has something to say to all of you!” Roadhog growls, clenching his fist tight.

“‘M sorry…” Junkrat huffs.

“For what you heifer?” Roadhog rolls his eyes.

“For threatening all your lives.” Junkrat rubs his face on Roadhog’s arm.

“This big pig was just scared, so I think him and I are just gonna go sleep. He really needs it after all.”

Everyone watched with relief as the two made their way to their bedroom. After all the hell they had been put through, they had come to a realization. No matter what you did, you could never separate that wild hog and feral rat.


End file.
